Nôtre est la Fureur
by Deimos Blackbird
Summary: Milieu T1/S1. Le séjour de Tyrion aux Eyrié prend une autre tournure et entraîne des conséquences imprévues aux quatre coins de Westeros. Il y a de nouveaux joueurs dans la partie mais les règles demeurent les mêmes. Au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr.
1. Prologue

**Nôtre est la Fureur**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Le Trône de Fer / A Song of Ice and Fire / Game of Thrones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George R.R. Martin.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation de son auteur.

**Note de l'auteur** : Chronologiquement, cette fanfiction débutera avec son premier chapitre (hors prologue) vers la moitié de l'intégrale 1 (A Game of Thrones), c'est-à-dire vers l'épisode 6 de la saison 1 par rapport à la série mais je me réserve le droit de modifier des événements et d'emprunter des détails exclusifs à la série télévisée, ce pourquoi elle apparait aussi dans le disclaimer. Vous retrouverez certains personnages de mon autre fiction, De cendres et de fureur, mais les deux histoires ne sont pas liées. J'éviterai dans la mesure du possible les spoilers concernant le tome 5 mais il est probable que des éléments des trois premières intégrales, et leur équivalent télévisé (saisons 1 à 4) apparaissent dans cette histoire.

Je répondrai dans la mesure du possible aux questions que vous pourriez me poser dans une review ou par message privé mais je ne pourrai le faire que pour ceux qui peuvent recevoir des messages privés. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il pleuvait à verse depuis des jours, les routes étant détrempées au point que les cavaliers devaient prendre régulièrement garde à ce que le chariot qu'ils escortaient ne s'embourbe pas. Le mauvais temps avait considérablement ralenti leur voyage sur la route de la Rose mais il leur avait également permis de passer relativement inaperçus lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés du reste du cortège.

L'un des cavaliers était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts et chaudement vêtu. Une fine cicatrice partait de son arcade sourcière gauche et descendait jusqu'au milieu de sa joue, signe d'une vieille blessure mais qui ne lui avait visiblement pas coûté l'usage de son œil. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, presque gris tandis qu'il les posait sur l'homme qui se trouvait en tête du cortège.

- Raymar. L'interpella-t-il d'une voix rauque et intelligible.

Le dénommé Raymar tourna la tête vers lui et fit ralentir son cheval pour qu'ils puissent cheminer côte à côte. Les vêtements de meilleure qualité que les siens, et surtout l'armure qu'il portait, indiquaient qu'il était chevalier, probablement issu d'une maison noble.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Willem ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa droite.

Willem indiqua le chariot d'un signe de tête avant de lui répondre.

- Il a l'air de se réveiller. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais lui parler.

Le visage de Raymar prit une expression songeuse avant qu'il n'acquiesce simplement de la tête.

- Merci Willem, tu as eu raison de me prévenir. Préviens les autres que nous allons faire une halte à l'orée du bois pour la nuit.

- Je m'en occupe.

Une fois arrivés à l'orée du bois, Raymar attacha son cheval à un arbre et ôta son casque, révélant des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Tandis que les hommes préparaient un abri de fortune, sous lequel ils pourraient s'abriter pour passer la nuit, il se dirigea vers le chariot.

Ouvrant la porte, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs en bois et posa son regard sur le petit lit de fortune qui avait été installé sur la banquette d'en face. Emmitouflé sous des couvertures et des fourrures se trouvait un petit garçon, âgé d'un peu plus de deux ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur et sa respiration était laborieuse mais ses grands yeux étaient ouverts. Il fallait regarder attentivement pour le voir mais l'un était bleu tandis que l'autre était vert.

Raymar posa une main sur son front, encore chaud mais moins brûlant qu'à leur départ. Il prit ensuite une des petits mains du garçon dans la sienne et murmura d'une voix douce.

- Je veillerai sur vous, mon prince.


	2. Aussi haute qu'Honneur

**Chapitre 1 : Aussi haute qu'Honneur**

Tyrion aurait dû savoir que protéger Lady Stark au cours de l'attaque des clans des montagnes ne suffirait pas à le faire rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. L'épouse de l'honorable gouverneur du Nord était cependant intervenue pour éviter que sa garce de sœur et le débile rejeton de cette dernière ne le « fassent voler ». De cela au moins, le Lutin lui était reconnaissant. En revanche, sa reconnaissance avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsqu'on l'avait jeté dans une des fameuses cellules célestes des Eyrié.

Si le fils cadet de Tywin Lannister n'appréciait guère les sévices subis de la main de Mord, et s'affaiblissait de jour en jour à cause du froid et de la faim qui le tiraillait, il craignait davantage de dormir. En effet, le sol était légèrement incliné de façon à ce que dans son sommeil, il lui aurait été tout à fait possible de rouler vers le seul côté de la cellule qui ne comportait pas de mur. A la place du mur se trouvait le ciel bleu, les montagnes environnantes… et le vide, un vide de plus d'une centaine de mètres.

Il avait essayé de persuader son geôlier de porter un message à sa maîtresse en échange de son or – s'il parvenait un jour à le récupérer – mais cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'il attendait et il grelottait toujours autant de froid quand la nuit tomba.

Tyrion fut réveillé par des cris perçants, provenant d'une femme mais il n'aurait pas pu dire d'où précisément. C'est encore à moitié endormi qu'il vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un homme. A sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de Mord mais d'un jeune homme, guère âgé de plus d'une quinzaine d'années. A en juger par son armure de maille et de cuir bouilli, il s'agissait peut-être d'un chevalier mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir aperçu à son arrivée aux Eyrié.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le seul son qui quitta sa bouche fut celui de ses dents qui claquaient. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la courte barbe tout aussi sombre se pencha vers lui et Tyrion recula instinctivement, s'attendant à recevoir un coup. A la place, le jeune homme le drapa d'une cape de fourrures qui lui réchauffa presque instantanément.

- Ça va aller. Dit le garçon d'une voix étonnement grave et douce.

Ce furent les derniers mots que l'Ouestien entendit avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

A son réveil, Tyrion savait qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'horrible cellule céleste mais dans un lit relativement confortable, et surtout bien au chaud sous des couvertures, ce pourquoi il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux. En effet, si c'était un rêve, il souhaitait le voir se prolonger aussi longtemps que possible.

La curiosité prit finalement le dessus et il posa ses yeux vairons sur une petite chambre. Le ciel bleu était visible par la petite fenêtre, signe qu'il avait dû dormir au moins plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'il repoussa les draps, il découvrit qu'on l'avait revêtu d'une tunique de lin qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et un coup d'œil circulaire lui indiqua qu'on avait probablement confisqué ses vêtements. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le Lutin ne comptait pas quitter sa chambre douillette de si tôt. Il était cependant curieux de savoir qui l'avait libéré, et pourquoi.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une servante pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme, qui portait une petite pile de vêtements qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant les siens. Elle fut suivie par une autre femme, sensiblement plus jeune, au dos voûté, qui tenait en main un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des saucisses, du pain, du beurre, une petite cruche de vin et du miel. Sa seule vue le fit saliver et son estomac ne tarda pas à grogner pour confirmer qu'il était affamé.

- Mes excuses, messire. On ne m'avait pas dit que vous seriez réveillé. Voilà votre petit déjeuner et vos vêtements qu'on a nettoyés. Vous êtes attendu dans la grande salle quand vous serez rassasié et habillé. On va vous apporter de l'eau chaude dans un moment.

- Merci, ma bonne dame. Sauriez-vous par hasard à qui je dois cette charmante hospitalité ?

Les deux servantes échangèrent un regard qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait mais elles ne répondirent pas. A la place, elles s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de sortir. De plus en plus curieux, songea-t-il mais la faim l'emporta bientôt sur sa curiosité et il se mit rapidement à dévorer le contenu du plateau. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas réfléchir au mieux de ses capacités avec l'estomac vide.

Lorsque la servante au dos voûté revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard avec de l'eau chaude et du savon, Tyrion s'empressa de lui poser des questions. La pauvre femme, Mela, ne semblait malheureusement pas savoir grand-chose de ce qui se tramait.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la nuit, messire mais j'ignore quoi. Je sais juste qu'au petit matin, Lady Arryn n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle s'excusa ensuite, devant vaquer à d'autres tâches et Tyrion la laissa prendre congé. Profitant de l'eau chaude et du savon pour se décrasser, le jeune Lannister enfila ensuite ses vêtements et remarqua que même sa bourse et sa fourrure de lynx lui avaient été restituées.

Préférant ne pas perdre son temps en hypothèses toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, il laissa le garde posté à l'entrée de sa chambre le guider jusqu'à la grande salle. Celle-ci était bordée de piliers de marbre blanc veiné de bleu, et sur les murs étaient posées des rangées de torches qui éclairaient la pièce.

Il remarqua immédiatement que personne n'était assis sur le trône de barral, que ce soit Lysa Arryn ou son jeune fils. La salle était d'ailleurs relativement vide elle aussi mais tous ceux qui étaient présents étaient des gens importants. Lord Nestor Royce et Ser Brynden Tully, qu'il se souvenait avoir rencontrés lors de son ascension mais aussi Ser Albar Royce, Lady Vanbois et quelques autres seigneurs dont il avait oublié le nom. Catelyn Stark était bien évidemment présente mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'arborait pas un air méprisant ou indifférent. Son visage était au contraire marqué par un profond désarroi qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

- Messires, mesdames, puis-je m'enquérir de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda enfin Tyrion, d'une voix étrangement solennelle pour un homme réputé pour rire de tout ou presque.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse pendant quelques instants avant qu'un homme ne prenne la parole d'une voix forte et intelligible.

- Vous avez été prouvé innocent de toute implication dans la mort de Lord Arryn, Lord Tyrion. Lady Stark ici présente éprouve également un certain doute quant à votre possible implication dans la tentative d'assassinat dont a fait l'objet son fils Brandon, et ne souhaite pas retenir cette charge contre vous.

Tyrion se tourna vers celui qui avait répondu à sa question. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand, d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns quelque peu bouclés et aux yeux bleus. Vêtu d'une armure de bonne qualité qui arborait des armoiries qu'il connaissait mais dont il n'avait pas besoin pour reconnaître cet homme au visage familier.

Ser Raymar Templeton. Deuxième fils du défunt chevalier de Neufétoiles, il avait servi comme écuyer de Jon Arryn au début de la Rébellion de Robert, et était devenu son épée lige suite à son élévation au rang de chevalier. Peu de Valois n'avaient pas entendu parler de son courage et de ses faits d'armes aux côtés de Lord Arryn, dont il avait sauvé la vie à plus d'une occasion. Le chevalier avait accompagné Arryn à Port-Réal suite à sa nomination comme Main du Roi mais il avait disparu environ trois ou quatre ans après. Officiellement, il était parti en ambassade auprès de la Maison Tyrell à Hautjardin mais on murmurait qu'il avait été simplement congédié de l'entourage du sire des Eyrié.

- Ser Raymar ! S'exclama Tyrion avec davantage d'entrain. Vos paroles m'apportent un profond soulagement mais puis-je savoir comment mon innocence a-t-elle été prouvée ?

- C'était Lysa… ma sœur a tué son époux.

Les paroles prononcées par Lady Stark d'une voix morne le surprirent au point que sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Quelle raison aurait-elle pu avoir pour tuer son époux ? On prétendait pourtant qu'il la traitait bien même si leur union n'était pas un mariage d'amour, et il ne l'aurait jamais déshonorée en allant voir des prostituées ou en reconnaissant un bâtard. Non, l'honorable Jon Arryn n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher alors pourquoi sa femme l'aurait-elle assassiné ? Et plus étrange encore, pourquoi avouer un tel crime en sachant qu'elle serait punie de mort lorsqu'elle avait déjà un coupable tout trouvé – lui en l'occurrence – en son pouvoir ?

Lady Anya Vanbois eut l'obligeance de répondre, certes d'un ton relativement sec, à ses questions lorsqu'il les posa à voix haute.

- Ser Raymar est arrivé hier soir avec une lettre écrite de la main même de Lord Jon, et portant son sceau. Dans celle-ci, il évoquait son désir d'envoyer son fils à Peyredragon auprès de Stannis Baratheon et il demandait à Lord Royce ici présent d'assurer son rôle de surintendant du Val, avec notre aide, jusqu'à la majorité de Lord Robert.

- Lady Lysa a nié l'authenticité pourtant incontestable de la lettre, poursuivit Lord Nestor d'une voix sombre. Elle a été prise d'un accès de colère et s'est mise à nous accuser d'être des traitres à la solde des Lannister ! Poursuivit-il non sans dépit.

- C'est là qu'elle a laissé échapper qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire pour assurer la sécurité de son fils. Enchaîna Ser Raymar sobrement. Elle a avoué avoir empoisonné son mari, sur le conseil de Lord Baelish, et avoir menti à Lady Stark en lui faisant parvenir un message accusant votre famille du meurtre.

Baelish… voilà que les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir et à se compliquer à la fois. C'était Littlefinger qui avait également fait croire à Catelyn Stark que Tyrion était en possession du poignard qui avait été utilisé par l'assassin qui s'en était pris à son fils et à elle. A quel jeu jouait le Grand Argentier cette fois-ci ?

Il n'aurait pas été utile de demander pourquoi Lysa Arryn avait suivi son conseil. Baelish avait grandi à Vivesaigues avec les sœurs Tully et leur frère Edmure, et il n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de se vanter de leur avoir ôté leur innocence, à l'une comme à l'autre. Si le Lutin considérait désormais qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge à l'égard de Catelyn, il suspectait que ce soit la vérité pour Lysa.

- Le roi doit être mis au courant. Finit-il par dire en jetant un regard circulaire aux personnes présentes.

- Mestre Colemon est en train de rédiger un parchemin pour l'informer de la situation, répondit Lord Nestor avec un hochement de tête, et pour le prévenir de l'implication présumée de Baelish.

- Je suppose qu'il en profitera pour annoncer ma libération et mon retour prochain dans la capitale ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Tyrion avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Je persiste à penser qu'on devrait le tuer ! S'exclama Ser Lyn Corbray en dégainant son épée.

Tyrion déglutit non sans difficulté face au chevalier, réputé comme l'un des meilleurs épéistes du Val et qui brandissait Dame Affliction, l'épée en acier valyrien des Corbray. Celui-ci se rua sur lui et le Lutin ne put que tomber en arrière en tentant de reculer, ses yeux vairons exorbités par la peur. Alors que Corbray allait rabattre sa lame argentée sur lui, elle fut interceptée par une autre lame.

- Qui ose…

Mais le chevalier ne termina pas sa phrase, recevant un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit reculer de quelques pas. A la grande surprise de Tyrion, son sauveur était le même jeune homme qui était venu le libérer de sa cellule.

- Merci, ser. Réussit à articuler Tyrion, le souffle un peu court.

- Nul besoin, messire. Répondit simplement le garçon, en lui adressant un léger sourire, avant de retourner son regard sur Corbray.

Ce dernier avait le visage rougi, peut-être par la honte ou la colère, probablement un savant mélange des deux de l'avis du Lannister, et le voir agripper Dame Affliction jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

- Assez, Ser Lyn ! S'exclama Lord Nestor. Vous voyez bien que Lord Tyrion est innocent !

- Les Lannister ont manipulé notre suzeraine ! Elle est innocente, j'en suis sûr ! Rétorqua Corbray, les dents serrées.

- Ou peut-être vous accrochez-vous à votre espoir de l'épouser ? Répondit le chevalier aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Ou serait-ce que Baelish loue-t-il déjà vos services ?

Les insultes firent mouche mais à en croire la réaction de Corbray, la seconde était encore plus vraie que la première. Son teint déjà rougi passa au violacé tandis qu'il brandissait haut son épée rutilante.

- Déclarez votre identité, Ser, que je sache qui je vais tuer !

- Ser Ronnel Stone, répondit calmement son défenseur, qui dégaina une seconde épée, identique à la première.

- Un bâtard, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Cracha Corbray avec un sourire mauvais. Vous aurez au moins l'honneur de mourir de ma main.

Le dénommé Ronnel ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mettre en garde, avec ce même sourire aux lèvres qui semblait agacer prodigieusement Ser Lyn. Ce dernier ne perdit d'ailleurs un instant avant de se jeter sur le bâtard, leurs lames ne tardant pas à s'entrechoquer dans un vacarme qui résonnait dans toute la grande salle.

Tyrion n'était pas un expert en la matière mais il avait assisté à suffisamment de tournois et de duels pour confirmer que la réputation de Lyn Corbray n'avait rien d'une fable. Le chevalier était puissant et adroit, faisant pleuvoir sur son adversaire une pluie de coups visiblement calculés pour mutiler ou tuer. Le fait qu'aucun des deux ne porte d'armure intégrale leur offrait mutuellement de multiples opportunités de se blesser gravement.

Pourtant, en dépit de toute sa dextérité, le chevalier de Cordial ne parvenait pas à blesser sérieusement son opposant. Stone portait les marques de quelques éraflures superficielles aux bras mais rien d'handicapant visiblement. Au contraire, le mystérieux chevalier paraissait prendre du plaisir à combattre un adversaire aussi redoutable, comme s'il appréciait le challenge !

Ronnel était parvenu à bloquer l'épée en acier valyrien avec ses lames jumelles lorsque Lyn libéra une de ses mains pour dégainer une dague de son fourreau. Tyrion arrêta de respirer l'espace d'un instant, certain que le jeune bâtard allait se faire poignarder par son adversaire plus expérimenté quand ce dernier le surprit à nouveau. Le jeune Stone donna un coup de tête à Corbray et profita de sa désorientation passagère pour se jeter sur lui.

Ser Lyn para l'une de ses épées avec Dame Affliction mais sa dague fut trop courte pour empêcher la seconde de lui lacérer la cuisse, arrachant un cri de douleur au chevalier. Ronnel lui asséna un coup de coude en plein visage qui le fit reculer en titubant, essayant visiblement d'arrêter le sang qui coulait en abondance de son nez.

- Je pense que la leçon est suffisante, messire. S'exclama enfin Ronnel, non sans amusement.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et avança dans leur direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Lyn laissa échapper un grognement avant de l'attaquer par derrière, l'épée au poing. Tyrion hurla son nom pour le prévenir mais le jeune homme avait déjà réagi.

Alors que Lyn avait levé haut son épée au dessus de sa tête, Ronnel avait planté la sienne en arrière, dans l'abdomen du chevalier dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Le chevalier tomba à genoux, ses mains lâchant Dame Affliction qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le bâtard se retourna lentement, posant chacune de ses lames sur une épaule du chevalier, son regard fixé dans le sien comme s'il voulait lui parler.

Il ne prononça cependant aucun mot quand il le décapita, le sang rouge se répandant rapidement sur le sol de pierre.

Le bâtard nettoya ses épées jumelles sur la cape du défunt, avant de les remettre dans leurs fourreaux attachés à son dos. Tyrion voulait aller lui parler mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le remercier.

- Lord Corbray va être furieux… Déclara finalement le vieux Lord Hunter, l'air nerveux.

- Oh un peu de nerf, Eon ! Rétorqua sèchement Lady Vanbois. Il sera davantage dépité par la perte de Dame Affliction que par la mort de son frère, qu'il détestait.

- Vous pouvez la lui rendre, en signe d'apaisement. Répondit calmement Ronnel.

- Oh ? Votre bâtard n'est pas cupide, Ser Raymar. Remarqua Lady Vanbois à l'attention de Templeton, visiblement amusée.

Le bâtard serait donc le fils naturel de Templeton ? Voilà qui était surprenant, quand on savait que Ser Raymar avait la réputation d'être aussi honorable que son défunt suzerain et que Ned Stark. D'un autre côté, l'épouse de Templeton était décédée depuis longtemps donc il n'était pas impossible qu'il se soit consolé dans les bras d'une roturière.

Toutefois, quelque chose le troublait. Ce garçon avait suscité une émotion en lui lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois dans sa cellule, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, comme un souvenir qu'il aurait oublié. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'hypothermie et la faim qui l'avaient fait halluciner ? C'était possible après tout, lui qui n'était pas habitué à sauter un repas et encore moins à rester longtemps à la merci des éléments.

Tyrion reporta son regard sur la dépouille de Lyn Corbray et repensa à la trahison de Lysa Arryn et de Petyr Baelish. Le sang risquait également de couler à la capitale mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour maintenir la paix ? Son père ne pardonnerait pas facilement aux Stark son enlèvement et les Stark restaient suspicieux par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à leur fils Bran…

- Nous accompagnerez-vous jusqu'à la capitale pour présenter Lady Arryn au roi, Lord Tyrion ? Lui demanda Templeton, le tirant de ses réflexions.

- Oui, je suis des vôtres, Ser Raymar. Accepta-t-il avec un sourire.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il allait rentrer chez lui.


	3. Cruels Dilemmes

**Chapitre 2 : Cruels dilemmes**

Eddard avait annulé la séance de doléances qui avait été prévue dans la salle du trône lorsqu'un corbeau était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Sa jambe le faisait toujours souffrir mais au moins il était assis sur une vraie chaise plutôt que sur ce maudit Trône de Fer où il était impossible de s'adosser. Maudit soit Aegon le Conquérant pour avoir fait forger le siège le plus inconfortable qui soit, et maudit soient le Régicide et ses sbires pour avoir massacré ses hommes et l'avoir blessé de la sorte.

Laissant à Lord Varys le soin de recevoir les gens du peuple et les quelques chevaliers venus leur apporter de graves nouvelles du Conflans, il avait envoyé son messager le plus rapide pour prévenir Robert de revenir immédiatement au Donjon Rouge. Son vieil ami serait très certainement en colère d'être interrompu dans sa chasse mais Ned n'avait pas le choix.

Renly et Ser Barristan accompagnaient le roi, ce qui signifiait que seuls Varys et Pycelle étaient assis à la table du Conseil Restreint. Quant à Baelish, il avait été jeté dans une cellule noire, en attendant qu'ils en sachent davantage sur les charges qui pesaient contre lui.

Ned n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Lysa ait pu tuer Jon. Ils ne s'étaient probablement jamais aimés, comme Cat et lui avaient appris à s'aimer au fil du temps mais de là à l'empoisonner ? Si cela ne suffisait pas, Baelish semblait être celui qui avait murmuré ce sinistre dessein à l'oreille de Lysa. S'il avait menti au sujet de la mort de Jon, il aurait très bien pu mentir au sujet de la dague.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir avec fracas, précédant l'entrée de Robert, suivi par Renly et Ser Barristan. La grimace sur le visage du benjamin des frères Baratheon et l'expression sombre du commandant de la Garde Royale lui en disaient aussi long sur l'humeur du roi que les traits de Robert qui étaient visiblement déformés par la colère.

- J'espère que tes nouvelles sont vraiment importantes pour que j'interrompe ma partie de chasse, Ned ! S'écria Robert en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table.

Stark lui expliqua patiemment que Tyrion avait été libéré aux Eyrié et faisait route pour la capitale à l'heure où ils parlaient, ce qui arracha un grognement de satisfaction au souverain. En revanche, lorsqu'il apprit que la mort de Jon Arryn n'avait rien de naturel, et que son épouse avait avoué l'avoir empoisonné avec l'aide de Littlefinger, toute couleur quitta le visage du roi.

Le regard furieux de celui-ci se posa sur le Grand Mestre, qui recula instinctivement sur sa chaise.

- Je croyais que Jon était mort d'une fièvre. Comment avez-vous ne pas voir qu'il était empoisonné, imbécile ?!

Varys choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole du ton onctueux qui le caractérisait.

- Je peine à croire qu'un homme aussi érudit que le Grand Mestre ait pu passer à côté d'un tel diagnostic, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il a renvoyé le mestre personnel de Lord Jon quand celui-ci était aux portes de la mort.

Si Pycelle avait semblé effrayé auparavant, il semblait désormais terrorisé. Le vieil homme tremblait littéralement sur place, au point que ses chaînes cliquetaient autour de son cou.

- Sire, je… je vous jure… Bredouilla le mestre, ses mains tendues en signe d'apaisement.

- Silence ! Ser Barristan, escortez Pycelle dans une des cellules noires.

Le commandant s'exécuta, emmenant avec lui le vieux mestre dont les supplications restèrent sans effet sur les autres membres du conseil. Robert finit par s'asseoir, et Renly prit place à son tour sur sa chaise. La pièce paraissait bien vide sans les paroles insolentes de Baelish et les soupirs bruyants du vieux mestre.

Par les sept enfers, comment le Conseil Restreint avait-il pu être infiltré par autant de traîtres ?

- Mes seigneurs, s'exclama Varys aimablement, je ne saurais vous troubler davantage en cette heure difficile mais il reste la question du Conflans.

Ils avaient reçu des témoignages préoccupants de la part de gens du peuple, selon lesquels une centaine de brigands bien armés, chevauchant des destriers, semaient la terreur dans des villages. A leur tête se trouvait un homme plus grand qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu, et qui correspondait bien à la description de Ser Gregor Clegane.

Ned savait ce qu'il aurait fait si la décision n'avait dépendu que de lui mais Robert était là, ce qui signifiait que la décision lui revenait. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et ne fut pas en mesure d'aller au bout de ses réflexions, puisque Renly prit la parole d'un ton résolu.

- On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, Clegane doit répondre de ses crimes. Quant à Lord Tywin, il est essentiel qu'il vienne ici, tant pour discuter avec nous de ce qui s'est produit que pour constater que le Lutin va bien. D'ailleurs, il aura sans doute envie d'assister aux procès de Lysa Arryn et de Baelish, non ?

Robert adressa à son cadet un regard songeur.

- Tu as de bonnes idées, de temps en temps. Envoyons un corbeau à Tywin, en lui demandant de s'occuper de Clegane lui-même ou de nous l'apporter. Dans les deux cas, il devra venir pour assister aux procès.

Ce n'était pas exactement la solution pour laquelle Eddard aurait opté mais au moins, Robert agissait. Il y avait donc encore un peu de la flamme qui l'animait autrefois sous cette épaisse carcasse nourrie de bonne chair et de vin.

Robert annonça la fin de la réunion, ce après quoi Varys quitta en premier la pièce, suivi ensuite par Renly. Il ne restait plus que Robert et lui quand Ned se décida à rompre le silence.

- Que feras-tu de Jaime Lannister quand il reviendra ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas le toucher, c'est mon beau-frère, et le fils chéri de Tywin. Maugréa Robert en se servant un verre de vin.

Stark se rapprocha de lui en boitant, sa canne claquant contre le sol et il écarta le verre de Robert avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus pressant.

- Il m'a attaqué en pleine rue, tué plusieurs de mes hommes et s'est enfuit de la capitale pour se réfugier dans les jupes de son père ! Un homme pareil ne peut pas rester dans la Garde Royale !

- Et que proposes-tu, hein ? Que je le libère de son serment ? Oh, cela plairait énormément à Tywin ! Il ne rêve que de cela depuis des années !

- Le libérer de son serment oui, mais pour le forcer à en prêter un autre. Il n'y a qu'une seule place pour les assassins et les traîtres !

Robert le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, comme s'il se refusait à comprendre ce que son ami suggérait, avant qu'il ne soit pris d'un rire tonitruant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, Eddard perçut un sourire sarcastique dans sa barbe noire.

- Le Mur… Jamais le Régicide ne ferait une chose pareille et Tywin se soulèverait si j'osais le suggérer. Est-ce que tu as oublié que je lui dois trois millions de dragons d'or ?

Ned était conscient de tout cela mais il était déterminé.

- Robert, tu disais toi-même qu'il y a des Lannister partout autour de toi ici. Est-ce que Tywin Lannister serait devenu roi sans que je m'en rende compte, et toi simplement son pantin ? C'est peut-être l'homme le plus riche des Sept Couronnes mais il reste ton _vassal_, Robert ! Si comme Balon Greyjoy, il l'a oublié alors il est peut-être temps de lui rafraichir la mémoire !

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Ned de s'emporter ainsi mais la douleur le tiraillait et le souvenir de tous les compagnons perdus au cours de la Rébellion lui revenait, plus douloureux encore. William Dustin, Mark Ryswell, Martyn Cassel, Ethan Glover, Theo Wull… et Lyanna, pauvre Lyanna ! Même dans le camp adverse, tant d'hommes honorables avaient péri ! Il oubliait parfois les visages de ses amis les plus chers mais jamais il ne verrait s'effacer les traits de sa mémoire.

Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent… même dans ses cauchemars où il ne voyait plus ses défunts amis que comme des ombres sans visage, les trois gardes royaux remplissaient dans leurs armures immaculées, leurs capes blanches balayées par le vent.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Robert ne partit pas dans un accès de rage dont il semblait coutumier ces derniers temps. A la place, le roi posa une main sur son épaule et son regard sombre lui indiquait que ses pensées avaient dû suivre le même cheminement.

- Je punirai le Régicide si tu y tiens tant. Sache quand même que Tywin va sans doute réclamer un juste châtiment pour Cat.

Le sang de Ned se glaça dans ses veines. Catelyn avait kidnappé Tyrion Lannister pour l'emmener de force aux Eyrié, devant des dizaines de témoins. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir ainsi, et le Gouverneur de l'Ouest ne manquerait pas de le souligner.

Les yeux gris de Stark se posèrent à nouveau sur son souverain, et les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres furent prononcés d'une voix presque éteinte.

- Tu comptes négocier la grâce de Cat en échange de celle de Jaime Lannister, c'est bien ça ?

L'aîné des frères Baratheon acquiesça simplement de la tête. Eddard ignorait combien de compromis de la sorte son vieil ami avait été obligé de concéder mais il réalisait à présent que cela ne plaisait par plus à Robert qu'à lui.

- Va te reposer, ta jambe doit te lancer, remarqua finalement Robert avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Tandis que ses gardes l'aidaient à regagner péniblement ses appartements dans la Tour de la Main, Ned ne put s'empêcher de repenser au contenu du message qu'ils avaient reçu des Eyrié. A la fin de celui-ci, il était écrit que Cat et Tyrion Lannister voyageraient jusqu'à Port-Réal sous la protection de chevaliers du Val d'Arryn. Un nom en particulier lui était resté, celui de Ser Raymar Templeton.

Il se souvenait bien de lui. Agé de deux ou trois ans de moins que Robert et lui, Raymar avait servi comme page aux Eyrié à l'époque où ils étaient les pupilles de Jon Arryn. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, même si le jeune Templeton consacrait la majeure partie de son temps à son éducation et à son entraînement. Quand Robert profitait souvent de l'absence de Jon pour séduire les servantes ou se servir dans les cuisines, Ned s'entrainait avec le jeune Templeton.

A son départ des Eyrié, Raymar était encore un simple écuyer. Lorsqu'ils se revirent au cours de la Rébellion, et combattirent à plusieurs occasions côte à côte, il était devenu chevalier et l'épée lige de Jon. C'était un homme d'honneur et cela le rassurait de savoir Cat sous sa protection.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il était passé pendant cette dernière décennie. Tandis que Jon le mentionnait régulièrement dans leurs correspondances au cours de ses premières années comme Main du Roi, il avait progressivement cessé de parler de lui, et Ser Vardis Egen était devenu le capitaine de sa garde et son principal protecteur.

Allongé dans son lit, l'esprit déjà à moitié engourdi, Ned pria les anciens dieux pour le faire rêver de cette jeunesse paisible et insouciante aux Eyrié, avant que la folie du roi fol ne coûte la vie à son père et à Brandon, avant que les Sept Couronnes ne soient ravagés par la guerre et surtout avant la disparition de sa sœur et de ses plus proches vassaux et amis.

_Promets-moi, Ned._

Les larmes s'écoulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues tandis que le sommeil finissait par le gagner. Il avait juré, sur son honneur et sur sa vie, et il avait tenu sa promesse jusqu'ici mais combien de temps pourrait-il encore porter le poids écrasant du secret et des responsabilités sur ses épaules ?

La voix douce et implorante de sa sœur résonnait encore dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'abandonna aux ténèbres du royaume des songes.


	4. La Fauconnière

**Chapitre 3 : La Fauconnière**

Le voyage de retour avait commencé beaucoup mieux que celui qui les avait amenés jusqu'aux Eyrié, et pas seulement parce que cette fois-ci, le Lutin voyageait en homme libre.

Plutôt qu'un groupe hétéroclite de reîtres, c'était une escorte d'une trentaine de chevaliers qui les avait accompagnés à travers les montagnes puis les plaines jusqu'à Goëville, sur ordre de Lord Royce. Ils avaient emporté avec eux suffisamment de provisions pour ne pas avoir à manger à nouveau du cheval, que Tyrion avait désormais en horreur. Le simple souvenir de la façon dont sa propre monture – une jument que Jaime lui avait offert pour son vingt-troisième anniversaire - avait servi de nourriture aux reîtres lui retournait encore l'estomac. Une fois arrivés sains et saufs aux portes de la ville portuaire, les chevaliers étaient repartis non sans leur avoir souhaité un bon voyage.

Tandis qu'ils trottaient dans la ville sur leurs montures, Tyrion put contempler à sa guise le véritable noyau qui formait désormais leur groupe. Ser Raymar chevauchait en tête, son fils bâtard non loin de lui. Ensuite venaient Lady Stark, qui semblait toujours aussi démoralisée par la trahison de sa sœur, escortée par son frère, Ser Brynden et par son vieux chevalier, Ser Rodrik, qui faisait son possible pour la distraire de ses tracas.

Lysa Arryn avait été ficelée sur le dos d'un cheval, et bâillonnée peu de temps après leur départ des Eyrié tant ses cris étaient stridents. Son cheval était guidé par un homme de grande taille aux cheveux coupés à ras, prénommé Willem. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Willem était un franc-coureur au service de Templeton depuis l'époque de la Rébellion de Robert. Tyrion avait discuté à plusieurs occasions avec lui, notamment de femmes et de voyages, et le benjamin des enfants de Tywin appréciait son franc-parler et son caractère jovial.

Il appréciait bien sûr aussi la dextérité avec laquelle il maniait sa longue épée, dont il avait été témoin peu de temps après avoir passé la Porte Sanglante, lorsque les clans des montagnes les avaient attaqués. Maudite soit Lysa Arryn, qui avait hurlé à pleins poumons au début de leur voyage et attiré ainsi sur eux l'attention des habitants les moins hospitaliers du Val d'Arryn.

Deux autres personnes complétaient l'entourage du chevalier valois. L'un d'eux était un homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et à la barbe bien fournie, qui répondait au nom de Triston. Celui-là savait très bien se servir de son arc, comme en témoignaient la demi-douzaine de sauvages qu'il avait abattus de ses flèches.

L'autre était une femme, à la grande surprise de Tyrion. D'assez petite taille mais toujours plus grande que lui de plus d'une tête, Aiyana appartenait autrefois à l'un de ces fameux clans des montagnes, ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'elle soit vêtue comme un homme et qu'elle ne soit pas très causante non plus. La femme aux longs cheveux bruns était relativement douée à l'arc mais beaucoup plus létale avec les dagues jumelles qui se trouvaient à sa ceinture. Willem ne lui avait pas raconté son histoire, expliquant que ça n'était pas ses affaires mais il l'avait prévenu de ne pas l'ennuyer s'il tenait à sa langue et à ses bijoux de famille.

Une fois arrivés au port, ils avaient tôt fait de demander à embarquer sur le premier navire en partance pour la capitale mais les éléments ne jouaient pas en leur faveur, une tempête se préparant à l'horizon. Aucun bateau ne partirait avant le lendemain matin, ce qui les obligeait à passer la nuit dans la ville.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas demander l'hospitalité à Lord Grafton ? Demanda Ser Rodrik Cassel d'une voix bourrue.

- Hélas, Lord Grafton ne m'apprécie guère, répondit Ser Raymar. J'ai combattu aux côtés du roi et de Lord Jon à la bataille de Goëville et il ne l'a jamais oublié.

Ah, Tyrion imaginait que Gerold Grafton devait certainement éprouver une profonde rancune à l'égard de Templeton. Après tout, Robert avait tué l'ancien seigneur de Goëville, Marq Grafton au cours de cette bataille et Ser Raymar avait certainement dû tuer un bon nombre de ses hommes. Les Grafton avaient payé un lourd tribut pour être demeurés loyaux aux Targaryen contre leur propre seigneur même s'ils avaient conservé leurs titres et la majeure partie de leurs terres.

- Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de trouver une auberge ? Proposa Tyrion en haussant les épaules.

- Nous avons peut-être une autre option. Répondit Ronnel avec un sourire.

Tyrion se tourna vers le bâtard et remarqua qu'un cavalier chevauchait dans leur direction. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans, dont les cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou, quelques mèches retombant sur son front mais ne parvenant pas à dissimuler ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Ses habits étaient assurément ceux d'un noble, sa tunique bleu nuit étant certainement d'excellente qualité.

- Mes dames, messires, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Goëville. Mon père m'envoie vous présenter ses hommages et vous proposer l'hospitalité de notre maison. Déclara le jeune homme.

- Nous acceptons humblement la proposition de Lord Godric, Ser. Répondit Raymar en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Pourrions-nous connaître votre nom, Ser ? Demanda Lady Stark d'un ton quelque peu sec, visiblement mécontente de ne pas avoir son mot à dire.

Le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ronnel se chargeant des présentations d'un ton aimable.

- Il est vrai que nous oublions nos manières. Lady Stark, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ser Lucan Arryn, fils aîné et héritier de Lord Godric Arryn, sire de la Fauconnière.

* * *

Pour un homme qui se vantait d'être érudit, Tyrion devait reconnaître qu'il s'était trouvé aussi surpris que Catelyn Stark lorsqu'il avait découvert l'identité de leurs hôtes. Oh bien sûr, contrairement à l'épouse de l'honorable Ned, le jeune Lannister savait qu'une branche mineure des Arryn existait à Goëville mais il ignorait qu'elle était aussi… riche.

En effet, la Fauconnière était un château assurément plus petit que celui des Grafton mais son donjon culminait cependant plus haut. Certes, après être monté sur le Mur, la notion de hauteur devenait toute relative mais la vue depuis le sommet de leur donjon était imprenable. D'un côté, ils pouvaient apercevoir les navires amarrés au port, tandis que de l'autre ils pouvaient contempler les montagnes qui abritaient les Eyrié. Un vrai nid de faucon en somme.

Tandis que Brynden Tully et Rodrik Cassel étaient allés escorter Lysa Arryn dans une des chambres, Lord Godric s'était proposé de leur faire visiter les lieux. L'homme était âgé d'environ trente-cinq ou trente-six ans et ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, grand et large d'épaules. Tyrion pouvait distinguer une vague ressemblance physique avec le défunt Jon Arryn mais leurs caractères étaient très différents.

Là où Jon Arryn n'avait que son devoir à l'esprit et jamais le temps pour des distractions, autres que ses chers livres, Godric Arryn était un homme qui se plaisait à cultiver de nombreux hobbies. Il leur présenta les chevaux de races diverses et variées qu'il élevait, sa collection de livres rares et surtout une grande tapisserie qui n'était autre qu'un arbre généalogique, qui remontait jusqu'à près d'un siècle en arrière.

Lady Stark ne tarda pas à s'excuser et Ser Lucan se proposa de la conduire auprès de son oncle et de son garde du corps, laissant Tyrion, Raymar et Ronnel seuls avec Lord Godric.

- Le fondateur de votre maison était un troisième fils, je présume ? Demanda Tyrion avec curiosité.

Le blason de leur famille ressemblait à celui de la branche principale, à la différence près qu'il comportait trois faucons plutôt qu'un seul, tous volants dans une direction différente.

- C'est exact, répondit Lord Godric avec un sourire enjoué aux lèvres. Le fondateur de ma maison, Ser Lucas Arryn, était le troisième fils de Lord Wallace Arryn, qui était sire des Eyrié à l'époque de la première rébellion des Feunoyr. Mon ancêtre s'est distingué par des faits d'armes qui furent récompensés par un titre et des terres, ainsi qu'un petit fort en ruines à Goëville, qui est devenu par la suite la Fauconnière.

Tandis que le sire de la Fauconnière poursuivait sa leçon d'histoire en compagnie de Ser Raymar, Tyrion remarqua que Ronnel s'était discrètement éclipsé et décida de s'excuser auprès de son hôte avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Bien qu'un peu essoufflé, il pressa le pas en l'apercevant dans le couloir.

- Ser Ronnel ! Un instant, je vous prie ?

Le chevalier s'arrêta, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de le rattraper. Tyrion désirait parler au bâtard depuis leur départ des Eyrié mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le moment adéquat, la promiscuité forcée au cours du voyage ne laissant pas la place à la possibilité d'une conversation privée.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Lord Tyrion ? Lui demanda Stone, d'un ton poli.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous exprimer ma reconnaissance suite aux événements des Eyrié. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, deux fois, ce qui fait de moi votre débiteur.

- C'est le devoir de tout chevalier de défendre les innocents, et d'autant plus ceux qui ne sont pas en mesure de se défendre. Vous ne me devez rien, messire.

Ronnel s'inclina et fit mine de partir mais Tyrion reprit la parole d'un ton plus affirmé.

- J'ai connu beaucoup de chevaliers et aucun qui ne soit enclin à refuser une récompense, fusse-t-elle sous forme d'or ou d'honneurs. Qui êtes-vous, Ser Ronnel pour décliner la reconnaissance d'un Lannister ? Vous n'avez pourtant ni terre, ni fortune, ni même un nom puisque votre père n'a pas cru bon d'épouser votre mère ! Dites-moi pourquoi, Ser !

Le frère cadet du Régicide finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu son calme, chose devenue rare lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas en présence de sa sœur ou de son père. Pourtant, il se trouvait face à une énigme dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution. Ce garçon l'avait sauvé, sans rien attendre en retour ! Des chevaliers portant leur honneur plus haut que tout le reste étaient nombreux mais généralement, ils dénigraient un homme tel que lui. Alors pourquoi celui-ci l'avait-il libéré ? Pourquoi l'avait-il défendu au péril de sa vie face à l'un des bretteurs les plus dangereux du Val ?

Ces questions avaient obsédé Tyrion pendant toute la durée du voyage, l'empêchant de dormir, lui qui peinait déjà à trouver le sommeil en temps normal. Des cernes noires soulignaient les yeux vairons du Lutin mais ce dernier les gardait fixés sur le chevalier, déterminé à obtenir une réponse.

Le bâtard demeura silencieux pendant un temps qui lui parut infiniment long mais il ne paraissait pas en colère. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, son ton était songeur et son expression presque… mélancolique.

- Lorsque j'étais petit, j'avais un oncle qui me racontait des histoires pour m'endormir. Il avait une passion pour les dragons. Comme je ne savais pas encore lire, il m'avait offert un livre avec des images des plus célèbres d'entre eux. Balerion la terreur noire, Vhagar, Meraxès…

Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de la mémoire du Lutin, des souvenirs profondément enfouis. Il avait eu un neveu, qui contrairement à ce crétin de Joffrey, aimait les dragons. Tyrion était jeune à l'époque, âgé de seulement treize ou quatorze ans mais il se souvenait avoir souvent profité de la fatigue de Cersei due à sa grossesse pour visiter son premier né, un garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Robert.

Le pauvre enfant n'avait guère vécu assez longtemps pour fêter son troisième anniversaire mais il se souvenait d'un garçon rieur à l'esprit vif, qui aimait les dragons lui aussi. Combien de fois Tyrion ne s'était-il pas assis au bord de son lit pour lui raconter les histoires des dragons de jadis ? C'était leur petit secret parce que Robert n'aimait pas les dragons, qui lui rappelaient trop les Targaryen qu'il haïssait et parce que sa sœur adorée le haïssait lui et ne souhaitait pas le voir passer du temps avec son enfant.

Les lèvres de Tyrion s'étaient étirées en un sourire nostalgique en se remémorant son premier neveu mais il disparut bien vite de son visage lorsqu'il se souvint de la fièvre qui l'avait emporté. Il n'avait même pas pu être là pour l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants, son père l'ayant obligé à retourner à Castral Roc quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le Lutin releva la tête pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il réalisait enfin quel était le détail qui le dérangeait depuis le départ chez le jeune homme mais qui lui avait échappé jusqu'ici. Sous la lumière du crépuscule, les iris du garçon n'étaient pas bleus comme il l'avait cru au premier abord, ou plutôt les deux ne l'étaient pas. Son iris gauche était bleu clair mais le droit était d'un vert billant.

C'était le genre de détail auquel Tyrion avait toujours fait attention parce qu'il avait lui-même les yeux vairons, l'un étant vert et l'autre noir, et il s'amusait depuis tout jeune à chercher cette particularité chez les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Jusqu'ici, il n'en avait croisé qu'une poignée et si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, un seul possédait un œil vert et un œil bleu.

Le nain prit le temps de bien l'observer cette fois-ci, mettant de côté les traits qu'il considérait comme imputables à Raymar Templeton. Il nota sa grande taille et sa puissante carrure, les muscles saillants de ses bras, qui expliquaient sans doute qu'il puisse manier une épée dans chaque main sans effort apparent. A bien y regarder, ses cheveux étaient noir de jais, plus sombres que ceux bruns du chevalier du Val. Son visage présentait des traits réguliers qui lui conféraient un charme indéniable. Sans la barbe, il aurait certainement remarqué la ressemblance avec Renly, et Robert lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

C'était pourtant impossible, inconcevable même. Son neveu était mort à Port-Réal voilà douze ou treize ans ! Il ne l'avait certes pas vu mort mais il était revenu à temps pour assister au départ du cortège funéraire à destination d'Accalmie. Il avait vu Robert rendu fou de douleur et de rage par la perte de son fils, et Cersei s'était enfermée des jours entiers dans sa chambre avec Joffrey, encore bébé.

Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un verre de vin en cet instant, d'une cruche toute entière même tant sa gorge était sèche, aussi desséchée peut-être que les vastes étendues désertiques qui recouvraient une grande partie de Dorne. La question était au bord de ses lèvres mais elle ne voulait pas sortir, le jeune lion étant paralysé par l'idée qui s'imposait désormais dans son esprit comme une évidence, la plus impensable des évidences mais la seule réponse qui lui parut logique.

Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à reprendre le contrôle de sa langue, ce fut dans un souffle qu'il prononça le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Durran ?


	5. L'Ile aux Saphirs

**Chapitre 4 : L'île aux saphirs**

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Torth méritait son surnom d'île aux saphirs lorsqu'on posait son regard sur la mer d'un bleu étincelant qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Sortant de sa contemplation, l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette aperçut des enfants en train de jouer sur la plage et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses propres fils. Seul Matthos l'avait accompagné, officiant en la qualité de second sur la galère de guerre qui les avait amenés de Peyredragon jusqu'ici.

- Ser Davos Mervault, je présume ?

Celui qui venait d'interpeler l'ancien contrebandier était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns quelque peu bouclés, et à la barbe soigneusement taillée. Ses traits n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Ser Loras Tyrell, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir lors de plusieurs tournois à Port-Réal mais l'homme était plus grand et plus large d'épaules que le chevalier des fleurs.

- C'est bien moi, répondit Davos en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Vous êtes Ser Garlan Tyrell, le second fils de Lord Mace ?

L'intéressé se contenta d'acquiescer, un sourire amical flottant sur ses lèvres. Davos était conscient que Lord Stannis ne portait pas les Tyrell dans son cœur, et plus particulièrement leur suzerain. Ce n'était pas étonnant lorsqu'on savait que Mace Tyrell et son armée avaient assiégé Accalmie pendant près d'une année, au cours de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Stannis s'était vu confier la tâche de conserver la forteresse ancestrale des Baratheon par son frère aîné, et il avait tenu bon, en dépit de la faim qui tenaillait les entrailles de toutes les personnes présentes.

Son seigneur lui avait longuement parlé du siège, au cours duquel les défenseurs d'Accalmie en étaient venus progressivement à manger les cheveux, puis les chiens, puis les chats avant de se rabattre sur les rats et les racines. Ils en étaient réduits à considérer se nourrir de leurs propres morts quand Davos parvint à passer au travers du blocus mis en place par la flotte de Lord Redwyne, apportant aux assiégés une pleine cargaison de poisson salé et d'oignons. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts menés par Lord Stark.

Le chevalier originaire des bas fonds de Port-Réal ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Lord Tyrell cultivait une certaine rancœur à son égard, dû à son rôle au cours du siège ou bien s'il était trop insignifiant pour être remarqué le Gouverneur du Sud.

Ser Garlan dut capter quelque chose dans son regard car il sourit de plus belle.

- Mon père n'aime pas trop penser à ses échecs, tout comme il a tendance à s'attribuer le mérite de victoires qui ne sont pas véritablement de son fait.

- Vous faites allusion à la Bataille de Cendregué ? Demanda Davos d'un ton empli de curiosité.

Garlan hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Robert était en train d'attaquer Cendregué quand Lord Tarly a mené l'avant-garde de l'armée de mon père contre lui. Ce n'était pas une victoire à proprement parler puisque l'armée rebelle est parvenue à battre en retraite, Robert étant lui-même blessé au cours de l'affrontement mais leur progression a été stoppée net. Mon père s'en glorifie parce que le reste de son armée est venue prêter main fort à l'avant-garde pour finir de repousser les rebelles mais il n'a pas directement participé à la bataille.

Devos n'avait pas besoin d'être sorcier pour comprendre que le jeune Tyrell était visiblement gêné par le comportement de Lord Mace, même s'il faisait son possible pour garder un ton neutre et détaché. Il était sur le point de prendre la parole quand un garçon dégingandé d'une quinzaine d'années vint s'adresser à eux.

- Ser Garlan, Ser Davos, vous êtes attendus dans la grande salle.

- Merci, Alyn. Préviens notre hôte que nous viendrons dans un instant.

Le dénommé Alyn inclina respectueusement la tête avant de tourner les talons, ses cheveux bruns virevoltant au vent.

- Votre écuyer ? Demanda Davos, un sourcil levé.

- Oui, Alyn Ambrose. C'est un garçon compétent, et très loyal. Un peu trop sérieux parfois mais je ne l'en blâme pas.

- L'un de mes fils est pareil, un peu plus jeune mais dévoué à Lord Stannis.

Ils continuèrent à contempler l'horizon pendant quelques instants, comme deux hommes qui se trouvaient bien loin de leur foyer et qui pensaient à la famille qui les attendait de l'autre côté de la mer.

* * *

La grande salle de La Vesprée n'était pas la plus grande que Ser Davos ait jamais vue mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins spacieuse et le Chevalier Oignon appréciait tout particulièrement les hautes fenêtres en ogive, par lesquelles il pouvait admirer le soleil qui finissait de se coucher à l'horizon.

Il fut cependant ramené à la situation présente lorsque les portes à deux battants s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, que Davos reconnut comme étant Lord Selwyn Torth, le sire de la Vesprée. Celui-ci leur fit signe de s'asseoir à la table ronde préparée spécialement pour l'occasion.

Si le banneret de Stannis n'avait pas été présent, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle réunion fut possible. A sa gauche se trouvait son seigneur, Lord Stannis, le sire de Peyredragon. A sa droite se trouvait Ser Andrew Estremont, qui avait haussé un sourcil broussailleux lorsqu'il avait vu entrer les seigneurs du Bief.

En effet, de l'autre côté de la table était assis Ser Garlan Tyrell, et à sa gauche se trouvait un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés et sa courte barbe finement taillée. Il s'agissait très certainement du frère aîné du chevalier, Lord Willos. Le siège disposé à sa droite était occupé par l'écuyer qui était venu les prévenir du début de la réunion, Alyn Ambrose si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Le septième et dernier homme qui venait de prendre place à leur table n'était autre que Lord Selwyn lui-même, qui prit la parole d'un ton mesuré.

- Messires, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Tous ici présents ont conscience des enjeux et de la nécessité de garder cette réunion secrète.

Ser Davos ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel genre de châtiment ils s'exposaient en participant à ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme un complot contre la couronne. La reine le verrait sûrement de cet œil là en tout cas.

- Lord Stannis, voulez-vous bien commencer ?

Le frère cadet du roi hocha la tête à l'attention de Lord Torth avant de se lever de son siège, prenant la parole d'une voix forte et intelligible, ses yeux fixant tour à tour les autres personnes assises à la table.

- Plusieurs semaines avant sa mort, Lord Arryn et moi-même enquêtions sur la légitimité des princes Joffrey et Tommen, et de la princesse Myrcella. Pour cela, nous avons commencé par rechercher les bâtards de mon frère Robert. Outre un garçon élevé à Accalmie dont la paternité a été reconnue par Robert et une fille du Val d'Arryn, nous en avons trouvé deux à Port-Réal. Tous les quatre possèdent les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus des Baratheon. Lord Arryn a consulté la Généalogie des grandes maisons, et a confirmé qu'à chaque union entre les maisons Baratheon et Lannister, les enfants qui en étaient issus avaient aussi les cheveux noirs.

Le sire de Peyredragon fit une courte pause, tendant la main vers Ser Andrew. Ce dernier sortit une poignée de parchemins, qu'il tendit à son seigneur. Il s'agissait visiblement de croquis, représentant des adolescents et des enfants aux cheveux sombres, et dont les traits arboraient tous une certaine ressemblance. Il devait s'agir de portraits des différents bâtards mentionnés par son seigneur.

- Cela nous a confortés dans nos doutes quant la paternité des trois enfants du couple royal. Cet état de fait nous aurait placés, moi et mon frère Renly, comme seuls héritiers légitimes de Robert… jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne de la bouche de Lord Arryn que son premier né avait survécu.

Stannis tourna la tête vers les Tyrell, ses yeux bleus absolument impassibles tandis qu'il hochait presque imperceptiblement la tête à l'attention de Lord Willos. Ce dernier acquiesça avant de se lever lentement, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour se tenir debout. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était plus basse que celle du sire de Peyredragon mais tous tendirent l'oreille pour l'écouter avec attention.

- Voilà de cela douze ans, Lord Arryn a pris contact avec ma famille pour assurer la protection du Prince Durran, qui était alors gravement souffrant. Lord Arryn suspectait fortement un empoisonnement, ce pourquoi il choisit de le faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous, même à ceux du roi et de la reine. Ser Raymar Templeton nous a amené l'enfant, que nous avons élevé à Hautjardin sous la fausse identité de Ronnel Stone, que tous ou presque croyaient être le fils naturel de Ser Raymar.

Davos avait entendu un bref résumé de cette histoire de la bouche de son seigneur mais le récit lui semblait d'autant plus incroyable en détails. La Main du Roi avait visiblement bien réussi son coup si personne ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'ici et il imaginait que le prince en question devait avoir presque atteint sa majorité, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il conservait un vague souvenir de la naissance du prince, moins d'un an après le mariage royal.

- Le prince a hérité des cheveux noirs des Baratheon, et de leur carrure. La ressemblance commençait à être clairement visible en grandissant, ce pourquoi Ser Raymar a jugé judicieux de lui faire quitter Hautjardin quelques temps après son douzième anniversaire. Ils ont voyagé dans les cités libres avant de se rendre dans le Val d'Arryn, à Neufétoiles. Le fief de Ser Symond Templeton est plus isolé que notre fief, ce pourquoi le prince y était plus à l'abri.

Le chevalier du cap de l'Ire ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le prince avait besoin d'être mis à l'abri si tout le monde le croyait mort mais à bien y réfléchir, des gens comme Lord Varys ou Lord Baelish auraient peut-être été en mesure d'entendre parler de lui si des informateurs à leur solde étaient venus leur rapporter le récit d'un jeune homme ressemblant au roi à Hautjardin. Oh bien sûr, le roi Robert était réputé pour son penchant immodéré pour les femmes – et donc les « cadeaux » qu'il pouvait laisser derrière lui – mais pourquoi un bâtard du roi, non reconnu de ce dernier qui plus est, aurait-il été accueilli par les Tyrell ?

- Lord Renly est-il également au courant ? Demanda Ser Garlan à l'attention de Lord Stannis, après que son frère se fut rassit.

- Non. Je soupçonne qu'il ne m'aurait pas cru, ou pire encore, qu'il se mette en tête d'en parler à Robert en présence de Cersei, ou du Régicide. Même s'il lui en parlait seul à seul, les murs ont des oreilles au Donjon Rouge. Ser Loras sait-il pour mon neveu ? L'interrogea-t-il à son tour.

Willos secoua la tête avant de répondre.

- Il n'a qu'un an de plus que le prince, et a été envoyé très jeune à Accalmie comme page. Il est rarement revenu à Hautjardin après cela, et bien que cela me peine de l'avouer, je le considère également trop irréfléchi pour garder comme il se doit un secret de cette magnitude.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants avant que Davos lui-même ne le brise, prononçant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Messires, pardonnez mon ignorance mais d'après la lettre que m'a montrée Lord Stannis, le prince est actuellement en route pour la capitale. N'est-il pas dangereux pour lui de s'y rendre ?

- C'est effectivement un risque, Ser Davos, lui répondit Garlan avec gravité. Cependant, après la mort soudaine et sans doute peu naturelle de Lord Arryn, il est possible que le roi soit également assassiné sous peu. S'il venait à mourir sans avoir reconnu le prince Durran comme son héritier légitime, le trône irait à Joffrey… et nous sombrerions dans une guerre qui enflammerait les Sept Couronnes.

- Le prince prend cependant beaucoup de risques, remarqua Lord Selwyn. S'il meurt, le trône reviendrait à Lord Stannis ici présent après la mort de notre roi et nul doute que tout questionnement de la paternité de Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella ne serait considéré que comme un prétexte pour justifier ses ambitions… sans vouloir vous offenser, messire.

- Je ne suis pas offensé, Lord Selwyn. Répondit Stannis, accompagné d'un hochement de tête rigide. C'était aussi l'une de mes préoccupations.

- Durran fait déjà voile pour la capitale à l'heure qu'il est donc nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Intervint Willos d'un ton apaisant. Peut-être devrions-nous nous intéresser à ce qui nous amène ici aujourd'hui ?

Sur ces mots, Lord Selwyn déplia une grande carte des Sept Couronnes, habilement disposée pour recouvrir la table. Davos n'avait pas compris au début pourquoi la table était relativement petite mais en voyant que tout le monde pouvait facilement contempler toutes les parties de la carte, le mystère s'éclaircissait.

Davos comprit que les échanges qui s'étaient déroulés jusqu'à maintenant visaient surtout à partager ce que les deux parties savaient chacune du jeune prince. Maintenant, tandis que Selwyn Torth disposait différentes figurines en bois sculptées pour représenter des lions, des poissons, des roses et des cerfs à différents endroits sur la carte, il comprenait que ce n'était qu'un prélude aux questions plus stratégiques. D'autres figurines étaient présentes sur la table - loups, faucons, krakens, soleils – mais elles avaient été mises de côté pour l'instant.

- Tywin Lannister est en train d'assembler ses troupes à Castral Roc. Commença Lord Willos en déplaçant les lions sur la capitale de l'ouest. Il a envoyé Gregor Clegane piller quelques villages du Conflans à la frontière des terres de l'Ouest. C'est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles du roi, qui a demandé à Tywin de s'occuper de son banneret.

- Puisqu'il s'agit officiellement de brigands et que la culpabilité de Clegane n'a pas été prouvée, nous avons commencé à amasser des troupes à Boisdoré, Pont-l'Amer et Tumbleton pour protéger nos frontières des pillards. Poursuivit Garlan.

Protéger leurs villes frontalières était une bonne excuse pour disposer des troupes le long des frontières avec les Terres de l'Ouest et le Conflans de l'avis de Davos et à en croire le hochement de tête appréciateur de Lord Stannis, le positionnement de leurs troupes le satisfaisait.

- J'ai commencé à amasser des troupes et une flotte à Peyredragon. Déclara Stannis en plaçant les cerfs sur l'île en question.

- Nous avons donc de quoi assiéger la capitale si besoin ? Demanda Ser Garlan.

- Espérons que les choses n'escaladent pas jusque là. Rétorqua Willos en secouant la tête.

- La reine commande cent manteaux rouges dans la capitale. Intervint Stannis en pointant Port-Réal du doigt. Le Commandant du Guet est complètement corrompu, si bien que pour le prix adéquat, les deux mille manteaux d'or pourraient servir les Lannister.

Le Chevalier Oignon fronça les sourcils, se demandant combien d'hommes étaient loyaux au roi plutôt qu'aux Lannister à l'intérieur du Donjon Rouge. En dehors de Lord Stark et de Renly Baratheon, il imaginait la liste bien courte et comprit d'autant mieux pourquoi le roi Robert avait fait tout le voyage jusqu'à Winterfell pour remplacer sa Main.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Finit par demander Mervault.

- Poursuivre nos préparatifs et attendre, Ser Davos, répondit calmement Stannis. La suite dépendra de ce qui se passera au Donjon Rouge dans les prochaines semaines.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'ancien contrebandier songea que le sort des milliers, non des millions de gens qui pourraient se retrouver impliqués dans une nouvelle guerre dépendaient d'un garçon qui était peut-être en train de se jeter dans la gueule du lion.

Les grands seigneurs et leur jeu des trônes… il ne les comprendrait sans doute jamais.


End file.
